


Mulder Interruptus

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-15
Updated: 2000-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: PWP - not even an attempt at real plot, check your reality at the door. It's a Valentine Day office fiction.





	Mulder Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mulder Interruptus by Fan4Richie

Title: Mulder Interrupus  
Author/pseudonym: Fan4Richie  
Fandom: X-Files  
Paring: Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New  
Archive: Anywhere, as a complete story. If you have a constructive critique and wish to use a portion, contact me directly.  
E-mail address for feedback:   
Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series? <G> No!  
Other websites:  
Disclaimers: Chris Carter, Fox, genie, genie in the lamp, give me the characters and I would share with all my list siblings!  
Notes: Just for fun  
Summary: PWP--not even an attempt at real plot, check your reality at the door. It's a Valentine Day office fiction.

* * *

Mulder Interruptus  
By Fan4Richie  
  


Mulder stopped in the restroom and studied the righteous glare in his peerless hazel eyes. He checked his hair to make sure it had the correct amount of 'angst-ridden, wayward bristle, poor man has no time to even comb his hair' look. He straightened his suit, one that he had worn three times and thus, fit only for the ragbag. He smiled at himself in the mirror and decided he was ready.

Ms. Wyatt, Skinner's new secretary was deaf, but she read lips. She was a burly woman, who liked to attend martial arts classes and scored higher than most of the field agents on the firing range. She shook her head, her blunt, colorless nail pointing to Skinner's appointment book. Mulder deftly slipped past as she reached for the intercom.

The scene that greeted him was like a jerk-off fantasy come to life. Alex Krycek kneeled on the floor, wearing a leather collar and nothing else. He was staring up at Skinner with adoration, lips parted, eyes half closed, a slip of a pink tongue peeking out of his mouth and one hand resting on Skinner's thigh, rubbing it affectionately.

Skinner clipped out a message on his keyboard and sent. "I suppose this is about your reimbursement." He remarked, sounding bored.

Mulder pointed at Krycek and said, "Auggh...Krycek."

Skinner gazed at the spot where Mulder pointed with confusion. He looked back up as if puzzled and said, "Krycek? Surely, you are not going to blame this newest piece of fiction on him too? Look, I know you blame Krycek for your fish dying, for the reason you had to take an unauthorized trip to Russia, for that fiasco at the missile base and the bad hair day you had last Wednesday. However, that is no excuse for this ridiculous request. I can't in good conscience sign your request."

Mulder barely heard a word. Krycek had crept nearer as Skinner spoke and now was laying his head on one of the director's mighty thighs and gazing up at him with lunatic devotion. Mulder said, "Krycek! What is he doing kneeling at your feet?"

Skinner looked down again and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Mulder said, "He's right there, wearing an emerald studded black leather collar and nothing else."

As Mulder spoke, Krycek turned and sat against Skinner's legs, he trailed his hands down to the mass of shining black curls at his groin, stroking his lazily stirring erection, raising one leg, which was softly swelling with muscles, so long, so worthy of mapping with a thousand small kisses. He licked his lips and arched back, moving his hand to play with one of his nipples. His head rolled in the V of Skinner's thighs in a way that would have made Mulder sink to the floor with the wanton creature instantly. Skinner didn't even appear to notice. He was looking at Mulder with an expression of deep concern. Skinner said, "There's no-one here, but you and I, Agent Mulder."

Mulder turned and said, "I'll get Ms. Wyatt. You are trying to gaslight me, Skinner."

When Mulder dragged in the protesting secretary, Krycek was nowhere to be seen. Skinner looked at him with bemusement as he checked under the desk, in the private bathroom, out on the ledge and in a fit of desperation, in the credenza. He found no trace of the man. Ms. Wyatt left, shaking her head so vigorously that her graying hair was displacing from its tight bun. Skinner said, "I can see that something is troubling you, Agent Mulder. Tell me about it."

Mulder decided that maybe he had worked too long last night, trying to trace the path of a certain alleged alien artifact through the carnival circuit. Skinner said, "Have some coffee."

Mulder agreed that was a good idea. He poured a cup, inundated it with sugar and cream, and returned to sit down, determined that he was not going to say a word even if he next envisioned dancing elephants cavorting on Skinner's desk. Krycek was back, leaning behind Skinner's stalwart body, his hand worked one side of Skinner's neck in a languid, rhythmic stroke, that Mulder's fevered imagination likened to the pulse beat beneath the skin of an engorged cock. Krycek leaned in close, sucking in one of Skinner's ear lobes with a heartfelt moan of delight. Skinner continued to look at Mulder with that same bland look of concern. A tip of that clever little tongue probed Skinner's ear canal. Krycek stood and stretched, lean, predatory muscles shimmered beneath skin that surely must have been oiled to display them.

Skinner said, "Let me see your justification, Mulder."

Mulder handed it over and Skinner put on his glasses to study the ten-page argument that he had written to explain why he had to have three rental cars, two hotel rooms, and a foot massage on his last case. He had appended an article that claimed that lost cell phones were a sign of job stress along with the bill for the replacement phone. Skinner said, "Hmm."

Krycek cleared a place on the desk and sprawled across it. He had produced a red rose from somewhere and was running the dark red blossom in soft little caresses over his body. He grinned at Mulder, blew a kiss, and settled back to tease his increasing rosy cock with the soft petals. Mulder had completely forgotten about the budget report. He squirmed in the chair, miserably aware of the erection tenting his trousers. Krycek turned smoldering eyes back to Skinner; he slunk off the desk and wrapped himself around Skinner, sucking on his neck noisily. Mulder groaned.

Skinner stood up and said, "Mulder, you're not well."

Skinner's firm hand clamped around Mulder's forehead. Mulder felt his knees wobble as he looked into the tender brown eyes. He wanted to rip off his clothes, throw himself on that plush carpet, and beg Skinner and his incubi, Krycek, to take him. Skinner's body felt solid, heavy muscled, and very, very hot. Mulder leaned into him as if needing support, and Skinner caught him, one hand cupping his ass. Skinner walked him out, and said, "Ms. Wyatt, call Agent Scully to take her partner home. Agent Mulder seems to be coming down with something."

Mulder whimpered just a little, sucked in his famous, seductive lower lip and blinked his renowned beautiful hazel eyes touchingly. He said, "Sir, can't you take me home?"

Skinner patted him soothingly and said, "I'm sorry, Mulder, not this time. I have a date shortly and it's not anything any sane man would miss. You'll be fine. Agent Scully will take good care of you."

Mulder nodded miserably, hoping Dana wouldn't take into her head to show him her mosquito bites again. He walked out, visions of Krycek and Skinner dancing in his befuddled head. Life was too, too cruel.

Walter sighed as Scully came bustling in to collect her errant partner. Mulder walked out as if facing the famed one hundred steps to the electric chair. Walter turned to Ms. Wyatt and said, "Hold any calls. I have a few things to do and then I'll be leaving for the day."

The heavy, round face looked amused and said, "Valentine's Day date?"

Walter grinned happily and said, "Absolutely, Ms. W."

She gave him a thumbs up and went back to her typing.

Walter locked the door behind him and moved with the stalking footsteps of an alpha wolf. He said, "Alex, that was naughty, very, very evil."

Alex just smiled. He had appropriated Walter's chair and had one leg up on his desk. He was crushing a rose petal, bemusedly rubbing the soft, sweetness over his passionately arched neck. Walter gave into the flood of feelings he had been repressing heroically to fool poor Agent Mulder. One moment later, Alex was bent back over his desk as Walter crushed the rose flavored mouth beneath his own. Walter lifted away just enough to whisper, "Don't you ever, ever do anything like this again."

Alex grinned, not in the least intimidated. He said, "So why did we have the secret passage installed during that remodel then?"

Walter claimed, "So you could sneak me information during the day, Alex."

"Oh," Alex murmured, dragging Walter's mouth back to his own. "It's Valentine day, Walter. You didn't need a shouting match with Mulder to rile up your blood pressure. If that's going to rise, I'm going to be the cause."

Alex looked up at him with those meltingly translucent green eyes as soft and fragile as a perfect spring morning. He fluttered his lashes, moving the jet lengths as gracefully as a butterfly wings. He said, "I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to make you happy."

Skinner reached into his desk drawer and bought out the tube of lubrication hidden in a spare glasses case. What the hell, it was Valentine's Day and with Ms. Wyatt to guard that locked door, what could go wrong?

As Alex's legs slid over his shoulders, Walter smiled. Alex was just the way he liked him, impulsive, wild, mysterious, and passionate. All day long he had been expecting something, a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates, or a masseuse to show up as a romantic surprise. Ah, but this, this lovely creature that he claimed as his own, was the best gift of all.

Outside, Mulder picked at the lock in Skinner's door. He had spilled coffee down Ms. Wyatt's blouse, sending her off to change, after convincing Scully he was fine and returning to the building. He was sure he heard two voices and he was tingling all over. Damned if he was going to spend this Valentine alone if he had to beg on his knees. 'Oh, please let them tell him to beg on his knees...'  
  


And that's the end of my story.

 


End file.
